Streaks of sunlight
by Xo-Twilight-Luva-oX
Summary: Bella never met the cullens, she moved in with her lazy and abusive father, Charlie, after her mum committed suicide two weeks ago. When she attends Forks High, she becomes and outcast, she finds solace in the one and only, Jasper Whitlock. She will not give into the temptation, or will she?
1. Chapter 1

I trudge through the muddy earth, keeping my eyes locked on the ground so to avoid falling flat on my face. You'd think after so many years of falling over I would learn how to walk properly, wouldn't you? Well, news flash! No! Even a two year old would be more graceful than me.

Now, you must be wondering why I'm in the forest yelling at myself. Well, the truth is, I actually don't know. I'm trying to figure out how I got here and what time it is. It must be late afternoon because I can see streaks of gold coming through the trees at a low angle. I don't know how long I've been wondering aimlessly through these woods, all I know is that I have to get away, not from someone, but something.

I take another look to try and get a better view of the sun but it's already setting. Before I even have time to realise it, my face was firmly planted in the muddy ground. Just love being clumsy, don't you Bella?! "Dammit." I muttered to myself, slowly getting up and brushing my dirty hands on my tattered jeans.

I must have fallen over when I was observing the sun. I look behind me, and sure enough, there lies a tree root. I could just picture it, smirking at my distress, so to get revenge, I walk over to it and kick it with my foot. Like that'll help you! A very annoying voice said in the back of my mind.

I'm about to say some witty remark back, but then I realised I would be talking to myself, and that would be weird. Suddenly I felt a gust of cold wind coming from the south. Instinctively, my eyes dart to the tree tops above me, eyeing the leaves, but they were unmoving. There is no wind.

I whip my head to the side. Nothing. I was about to mistake it for a figment of my imagination, when I suddenly feel like I'm being watched. As I slowly turn around, the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise. I rotate my body 180 degrees, just as my brown eyes meet a pair of ruby red ones.

I do the only sane thing I know. I scream. Abruptly, I sit up to discover I am in my room. I wipe my forehead, only to find that I am sweating. "Just a dream." I whisper to no one in particular, but did so just to reassure myself. I jump out of bed, but before I can stop myself, I am already falling.

I lift my body from the carpet and roll over, laying on my back. I reach forward and carefully untangle my feet from the sheets. Once I am back on my feet, I take a look at my bed side table and find its 4:30 am. Great, now what am I gonna do for three and a half hours? I think to myself. I doubt I'd be able to go back to sleep. Every night I have the same dream...well...nightmare really. And I can never go back to sleep after them.

I don't know exactly what they mean, but I think it's safe to say that it's not particularly healthy. After I have thought about what I could do for three and a half hours, I settle on reading a book. I walk over to my bookcase and pick one of my favourite classics, Wuthering Heights. I turn my lamp on and start reading. A few hours later, I look up from my book, only to hear a noise from downstairs.

It must be dad getting ready for work. I look up at my clock. 5:30am Yep, it's dad. At 6:30, I put my book away and walked to my closet. I grab a pair of denim skinny jeans, my favourite red Ed'Hardy t-shirt, and put on a pair of black and white converses. I go down stairs and chuck all my books into my rucksack.

I look at the microwave and to see that the time is 7am. Oh no, I thought. I'm going to be late! I quickly grab my book bag and run out the door, only to find the bus not there. "Dammit." I cursed, almost considering stomping my foot like a five year old. Well, looks like I'm walking today, again. No bother running. I'm late anyway, so what's the point?

I was thinking about ditching when I remember that assignment on 'What makes the world go round' was due today. Crap, another thing to add on to my already awful day. As I walk into the parking lot, a group of girls snicker at me. Probably at my choice of attire. And the boys, well let's just say I don't even want to guess what they're saying about me behind my back.

Oh, the joys of high school! As I walk to first period, English, I ponder on how I'm going to explain my essay situation. Well, I could always go for, 'my dog ate my homework', But I doubt that would work. As I take my seat in the back, of course, I wonder if he'll be here today.

Like he would ever talk to you. Great that stupid voice is back. Like he'd even want to look at you. Here we go again! But all he's been doing lately was stare, most girls would find it flattering or cute, but I just find it creepy. I push the annoying voice back where it belongs and focus on the teacher calling roll. Unfortunately, the noise of a chair scraping across the floor besides me caused my head to snap to the right.

He looked at me with wide eyes before muttering a quiet 'sorry.' I can't help but blush at this. Damn you traitor blush! I take a deep breath before turning my attention back to the teacher who is writing away on the board, oblivious to the racket the class is making, typical.

I try my best to take notes but I can feel his gaze boring a hole in my head. This is how I spend my English class, all day and every day. As the bell goes signalling next period, being the total klutz I am, I drop all of my books on the floor. While some people snicker and others just walk around the mess, he quickly starts to help.

Too quickly, because as we both go to lean down we bump heads. He pulls away immediately. "That hurt," I mutter to myself. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asks in panicky voice, his large golden eyes boring into my brown ones. "Yeh," I reply, shocked by the concern. As I meet his eyes he holds his hand out to shake.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself," he apologises sincerely stretching out his hand. Yeah right, you've only been staring at me during class everyday for the past two weeks. "I'm Jasper," he says with a smile, hand still outstretched. I don't shake it. Instead, I scoop down and grab my books and walk out the door, but not before muttering a quiet "Bella".

Time skip

That night when I fell asleep, instead of those horrid nightmares I usually have, my dreams were consumed with a pair of golden orbs.

~Dream~

I walked through the creamy halls of my school in a fast pace, praying that I won't be late. When I opened the door to the classroom, I'm relieved to find the teacher still fumbling with some paperwork on his desk as students talked away.

I went into the room casually, looking for blond hair and a pair of golden eyes. Eventually, I found my Jasper sitting in the desk a few feet away from mine, with a big smile on his handsome face. A pink blush graced my cheeks as I practically skipped over to him, sitting down next to him almost gracefully.

"Hey Darlin'," he smiled as I sat down, giving me a peck on the lips. "Hey yourself, Cowboy!" I teased, poking him in the ribs as he wound his large arm around my waist. "Hm, maybe I will." He smirked, leaning in closer to my lips. My breath hitched as I felt desire flare in the pit of my stomach.

When our lips touched, electrical bolts shot through my body, heating up my cheeks. Jasper's lips moulded with mine, I felt safe. I felt at home. We broke apart, ignoring the yelling teacher. I stared into his large amber eyes, getting lost in them. I have never felt like this. never felt so...alive.

~End Of Dream~

My eyes flashed open as my mind replayed what I just saw. Did I just dream about me and Jasper kissing?! What the hell is going on with me?!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my amazing beta, 'thedemonoftwilight' this chapter has been re-edited

(Chapter 2) 0o Bella's Point Of View o0

Instead of being awakened by a horrid nightmare, my peaceful sleep was disturbed by a hand slapping me across my face, thus, causing my eyes to flash open, only to be met with the face of my very angry 'father'.

"Get up, you lazy, good for nothing, piece of shit!" He yells, face disorientated with pure fury and hatred.

Fear and adrenaline suddenly pumped through my veins as I tried to scrambled of of bed, only to get thrown to the attic floor (A.K.A. my bedroom) by my hair.

My whole body throbbed with pain, especially my head, as I tried to figure out why Charlie is suddenly so abusive. This normally doesn't happen unless I do something wrong...oh no!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I forgot all about dinner! Charlie always gets very angry if a meal wasn't on the table by the time he got home!

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie punching me right in the centre of my stomach, making me cough as air escaped my lungs. I tried to block or dodge his hits and kicks, but I stopped when his steel capped boot suddenly came crashing down onto my wrist.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I shrieked in pain and agony, all other emotions blocked by the intensity of the fire and pain.

He then put more pressure on my wrist, making me scream louder. My head throbbed and my wrist hurt as I saw black spots littering my vision. I could feel the dizziness starting to overwhelm me as I started to fade into unconsciousness.

But all that disappeared when I heard a sickening crack of a broken bone next to me. It took me about ten seconds to realise that that noise came from my wrist, the wrist that he broke with his boot. I tried to scream, to release all the pain and agony, but nothing came out of my mouth. Instead, my face was paralysed in a silent scream of pain and terror.

My mouth dried as my vocal cords stung with a slight burn. Nothing could describe the agony I was in. I felt like boiling hot lava was encasing my whole arm as my whole body was being stabbed by a million knives.

Charlie released my wrist as I immediately backed away from him, pulling my legs to my chest, curling up in a ball, cradling my broken wrist as I rocked back and forth, trying to ignore the burning fire on my arm.

Charlie sneered at me before turning his back to me and making his way to the door. But just before he gets there, he abruptly turned around, upper lip lifted into a feral snarl.

"Next time, I want my dinner ready on the kitchen table before I walk through the front door, you little whore!" He growled, eyes dancing with evilness and satisfaction, with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Bastard!

But I didn't voice my opinion, afraid to get my other wrist broken.

"Do you understand?!" He snarled menacingly, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Y..y..y..yes," I stuttered out in pain and fear.

"Good," was all he said before walking out of the attic and closing the door, sliding the dead bolt across before stomping down the stairs.

A breath of relief escaped my lips as I dragged myself onto my bed, right before blackness overwhelmed me and I succumbed into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- thanks to my amazing beta, my chapters are a LOT better and longer, lol enjoy the chapter.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath.  
It seems that bandaging a broken wrist is a lot harder than I expected. I hastily clip the pin on, trying to keep my failed attempt of wrapping up a broken wrist together.

I know I should go to the hospital, but then they'll probably find out that I get abused by Charlie, leading me to my death, if you know what I mean.  
I glared at my wrapped up left arm, hoping it would just magically get better. Yeah, I know, it's childish, but you can't really blame me.  
Shaking my head, I walked out of the bathroom and into the attic, which was my own room.

I made my way to my wardrobe, pondering on what clothes shall I put on today.  
Shrugging, I flicked through my closet, deciding to just go with the flow. I threw on a Metallica long-sleeved tee and some black faded skinny jeans with my favourite pair of black high tops.

I then went downstairs, after grabbing my school bag that was on the chair. I picked up two red apples from the fruit basket and ran out the door just in time to make it to the bus stop as the bus itself arrived.

As I get on the bus, I say nothing to the driver. Everyone stared at me like a circus freak while I walked to the very back seat, as usual.  
The soft pitter patter of water-droplets hitting the roof of the bus reminded me that I forgot my rain coat.  
Oh well, I hope it doesn't rain too hard today.

Perhaps I should do a rain dance for Zeus.  
I mentally snigger at my pathetic attempt to be funny.  
The sound of many footsteps stomping out of the bus awoke me from my thoughts, making me realise I was practically the only one left here.

Except for him of course. He waits. He always waits.  
Sighing, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the vehicle, totally ignoring him. Making my way to an empty bench that was near the entrance hall, I check the time the time on my phone.

Seeing I had a few minutes to kill, I took my English homework that was suppose the be due yesterday, which wasn't finished yet, out and began working on the paper.

I added the finishing touches to my essay and pulled out one of the two apples in my bag, nibbling on the delicious fruit. I was so lost in my homework and own personal thoughts that I jumped out of my seat when a loud, obnoxious bell rang right above my head.

I looked up to see that was where the school bell was located. Have to remember that next time.  
Once I was inside the building, I was tripped over by a very snobbish Lauren and a sniggering Jessica. I slowly pick up my books, ignoring the two bitches, and stand up, looking them right in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster, when I really wanted to claw their makeup filled eyes out!  
Do it! I dare ya!  
Oh wonderful! Bella Bitch is back! Of course, she kicked the angel on my right shoulder out and now she's ordering me around like an army sergeant.

"You? Like, Help like, us? Like, please!" Jessica sneered in her blond bimbo accent. I had to muffle a giggle at her words. She says so many 'likes' in her sentence.

"But like, he, like, sure, like, can, like." Lauren purred, sauntering over to a boy behind me while shaking her hips in a what she thought was a sexy manner. Jessica immediately followed her like a puppy. Odd, I am often reminded of a female dog every time I glance at the bitch. If you know what I mean. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Say no more, say no more!

I roll my eyes and continue to walk to my class. Once I get there, I walk inside, ignoring all the stares and whispers and sit at the very back, next to the window. I lookout the window and see it was raining slightly.  
Oh, how I wish to be a cloud. Floating in the skies, worrying about nothing and not having my wrist broken every time I forget to make dinner for the prick I call father.

Not to mention that I would also get to pee on people... what, you envy clouds now? you really are crazy. Bella bitch sniggers.  
I shook my head and picked up my rucksack that was on the floor next to my desk. I unzipped it and pulled out my tattered hard cover copy if

Wuthering Heights.  
How I just love my book!

...Oh, how weary I grew. How I writhed, and yawned, and nodded, and revived! How I pinched and pricked myself, and rubbed my eyes, and stood up, and sat down, and nudged Joseph to inform me if he would ever had done. I condemned to hear all out: finally, he reached the 'First of the Seventy-First'. At that crisis, a sudden inspiration descended upon me; I was moved to ride and denounce Jabes Branderham as the sinner of the sin that no Christian need pardon. (– Wuthering Heights Page 32, Paragraph 2)

My readings were interrupted by a clearing of a throat right in front of my desk. And that throat belonged to my rather annoying teacher. Blood rushed up to my cheeks as I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Now that we have everyone's attention..." he started, giving me the evil eye as he sauntered back to the front of the classroom.  
He landed his gaze on me, giving me a meaningful look while I smiled sheepishly in return.  
"...I would like to announce that I have come up with a new and improved permanent seating arrangement," he stated, looking at everyone.

Of course, they all groan in return, only to cause Mr. Gibson to roll his eyes. I, on the other hand, completely ignore everyone and continued to read my beloved book from under the table.  
I just pray that he lets me keep on sitting at the back. It would be so humiliating to sit in the front, with all those eyes boring holes in back of your head when you'd least expect it.

I shiver just at the thought.  
"I will be pairing you in two's, since in the next few weeks you and your partner will be taking photos at school or around the town. You both shall write a short story based solely on the photos themselves, no questions." Mr. Gibson stated clearly, daring anyone to disagree with him.  
Everyone looked around excitedly, whispering to one another about who they think their partner will be.

"Okay, here we go. Ben, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Mike Jessica.." And the lists to goes on.  
Jessica immediately stood up when she found out her partner will be Mike. He just looked at her strangely before I something clicked in that tiny brain of his and he started to move his desk next to hers.

I don't get it, why doesn't he just sit on the desk next to his partners and then move them together, instead of moving a whole desk half way across the room. Such idiocy!

As the teacher rattled on about who's gonna be with who, my thoughts drifted on who my partner will be for the whole semester.  
When the teacher says my FULL name, Isabella, I almost call out to correct him, but think better of it. It isn't until he calls out my partner that I really start to dread the weeks ahead.  
God help me...

A/N-so, who do you think her partner is?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- so here chapter 4, edited by my amazing beta, "thedemonoftwilight"

(Chapter 4)  
0o Jasper's Point Of View o0

Ugh! I hate this feeling! This...this...weakness! I can't figure her out. This girl...this girl with chocolate brown eyes so deep, that you feel as if they're looking into your soul, makes me, the God of fucking War, weak!

She has this effect on me, only her. Nobody could effect me like her, not even the Pixie Bith or Maria. It's like, she's my own brand of heroin. She's even more addictive than human blood. I would happily go for a thousand year without ANY blood just to hear her laugh or smile.

Then there was her scent. Nothing could compare to her entoxicating strawberry and vanilla scent. Everytime her scent hits my nose, I get dizzy and light headed, like I've died and been sent to heaven.

To take my mind off things I decide to call my brother, Peter. I want to get some answers and I'm certainly not going to call the lying and manipulating Pixie Bitch for them! I'd rather drop dead and get sent to hell than have anything to do with her!

I sighed, getting up from my bed and walking to my desk, where my black flip phone was located.

I flipped it open and dialed my brother's familiar number. I put the device on the table as it began ringing.

I don't see the need to press it against my ear when I've super hearing.

After one and a half rings, he finally answered.

"Took you long enough," I joked, sitting down in my chair with my phone on front of me.

"Ha ha, very funny, brother." He mocked. I could practically see him bobbing his head from left to right as he spoke. "Long time no speak, Major." He said seriously.

"Dude," I began, "we spoke only a couple of days ago. You know, for someone who's suppose to know shit, you have a very small brain. Now, tell me, did your mother drop you on the head when you were a baby?" I was actually a little worried for my venom brother.

I heard him chuckle through the phone before answering. "Very funny. Now, what did you really call for?"

When he asked that question, my mind came up blank. I know I want answers, but to what? To these feelings? I don't know anymore. Ever since Bella walked into life, I don't really know anything anymore.

"Is it about Isabella?" My brother asked abruptly, causing to growl loudly. I don't know why, but a wave of possessiveness crashed over me.

"Easy there, Major." He said cautiously. "I know it may come as a shock to you but..." He trailed off nervously.

"What is it?!" I snarled into the phone. I could feel the Major starting to get annoying as he rattled his chains.

"Um, well, she's sorta your, erm, mate." He said timidly.

Shit! Oh my god, I'm mated to a human?! How can that be? My life just gets worse and worse.

"What?! But she's human!" I bellowed, jumping out of my chair and pacing back and forth with the phone in my hand.

"You're wrong, she just can't be my mate!" I cried, trying to convince myself more than anyone.

"First of all," he started sternly. "I'm always right, an you know it! And second, who fucking cares if she's human?!"

I suppose he's right. If we are mates, then...then I'll have to change her. Shit! And I thought I didn't have to deal with another newborn for the rest of my eternal life!

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked helplessly. I've never even talked to a human, let alone court one.

"Easy," Peter replied lightly through the phone, "just turn on your southern charm and hope she's better than the last one.

"Alice wasn't my mate to begin with!" I snarled as I stopped pacing. "And I thought you knew better than to bring her, or any other of those lying, manipulating, veggies up?!"

"Hey, will you look at the time!" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject. "Charlotte says hi, and uh, good luck with the mate thing. Um, uh, I gotta go now! Bye!" He hung up quickly, trying to avoid my temper.

Great! What am I suppose to do now? I'm mated to a human who I don't even know and now I'm suppose to fall in love with her?

Okay, I got it! Plan A: get to know her. Plan B: figure out Plan B after finishing, or failing, Plan A.

Sounds good to me!

Oh, I'm so screwed.

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

I jolted up from my bed, a silent scream caught in my throat. My lack of sleep was, of course, caused by my ever everlasting nightmares.

But what made this one special is that, instead of peircing, red eyes, I was met by a face. But not just any face, it was Charlie's, except that he was...different.

He was stronger, faster, and more...violent.

I clamped my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from spilling as I shook my head from left to right, trying to get rid of the nightmare.

I sighed and slowly got out of bed, groggily making my way out of my room and into the bathroom.

Once I went into the small room, I began peeling off my sweat covered pajamas, preparing to have a shower.

I was just about to hop in, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stopped and stared at myself.

Overly pale skin coverd my body as limp, lifeless hair hung on my shoulders. My small height of 5'4 was slump, so now I looked more like 5'2. My eyes were empty, hollow, and lifeless, with large purple bags under them. What part of my body isn't wrong?

Nothing, you're wrong all over. Bella Bitch sniggers in my head.

I sighed, ignoring her, and hopped into the shower. I couldn't help but moan when the warm, hot water splashed onto my back and don my body.

My legs were still sore from last night's beating. Charlie stomped on them with his foot...hard, almost breaking them.

He got home later than expected, so some of his dinner was cold. Lets just say, he wasn't happy. I could have easily microwaved the stupid thing, but Charlie decided to go all crazy abusive father on me and beat me up. Asshole.

I shook my head and finished the shower very quickly. I don't want I waste any water, otherwise Charlie will go batshit crazy.

I turned the tap off and instead of getting out, I slid down the tile wall and onto the floor, resting my head in my small, delicate hands.

What am I going to do?! Jasper was so close to figuring it out yesterday, what if he does today? Charlie will litterly kill and torture me if anyone found out. All he did was ask one simple question, and I almost had a heart attack. Why was he so persistent all the time? A part of me wants him to find out, so he could protect me, but another part doesn't, fearful of what Charlie would inflict on me.

My head was swimming with unanswered questions, so many that I'm starting to get a very bad headache.

~ Flashback ~

After moving our desks together, because Mr. Gibson decided to pair us up, there was awkward silence between us. But, of  
course (as always) he was quick to converse with me, or tried to at least.

When he uttered that five word question, I was shocked to the core. No one, and I mean absolutely no one, ever showed ANY concern for my well being. Whether I limped for a week, or was wheezing like a coal miner because Charlie broke my ribs, no one showed any concern. They just didn't care.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked, his golden eyes full of concern and worry.

That's when I started to hyperventilate. Panic gushed through my veins like blood as my heart rate picked up and my breathing became laboured.

No! No! No! This can't be happening! Does he know?! If so, did he tell anyone?! Oh god, I'm so screwed! I thought I hid it so well! No one could have known unless they were empathic...

Hold on a sec, maybe he's just curious. Yes, that's it! If I played this right, maybe he'll believe me and I can get away with it!

"Um, I tripped." I lied, trying to keep a serious face, and failing miserably.

He didn't look convinced for even a second, but he let it go, for which I am thankful for.

After that little episode, I said I had to finish up a little more homework because I was behind. Jasper simply nodded and got a book out of his bag and started reading. Little did I know, he was actually watching me in his peripheral vision.

As the bell rang, I quickly got up and started to put all my shit in my bag when I was tapped on the shoulder...by Jasper.

"Yes?" I asked softly, turning to his standing form.

"Hey, um, I was thinking, for this assignment, we could take the pictures in town, or at school?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um, maybe at the beach?" I suggested tentatively. "Um, we don't have to, but I thought the beach would be a great setting for the story..." I bit my bottom lip nervously, shifting to my left foot.

I wasn't really sure if Jasper liked that idea, but I still thought the beach would be perfect.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Great idea!" He said cheerfully.

Wow, he really liked my idea?

~ End Of Flashback ~

My self confidence grew a little after that. Jasper is really nice, I'm not sure how he could even talk to someone as plain as me. With him, I feel safe and secure, like nothing could hurt me, not even Charlie.

But I know that I can't drag him into this. Charlie would probably kill him just to see me in emotional pain.

I shook my head in despair as I slowly got up from the shower floor. I hopped out and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel, to keep me warm.

Whatever I do, I can't let Jasper know. He'll just get hurt if he did, and I just can't let that happen. I care for him too much.

Wait, since when was I concerned with his well being?


End file.
